dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Amulet of Power
} |supertitle = Accessory |name = Amulet of Power |icon = AmuletofPowerIcon.png |type = |level = 10 |restriction = The Inquisitor only Specific Companion only |stats = |location = Various |value = 34 |description = This amulet grants an ability point to whoever equips it. After it's used, the amulet shatters. |notes = * See Amulet of Power for acquisition. |item_id = equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_inquisitor equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_blackwall equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_cassandra equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_cole equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_dorian equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_ironbull equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_sera equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_solas equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_varric equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_vivienne |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Amulet of Power is a in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition * Every member of the Inquisition's inner circle, including the Inquisitor, can obtain Amulets of Power which confer an additional ability point. Some are obtained in containers during and at the end of quests, others are earned through war table operations. * Many amulets were removed from the game with Patch 5. These are indicated below in a separate section. Current Amulets The Inquisitor * Crestwood - Inside a locked house in the Village of Crestwood, after sealing the Fade rift in the Flooded Caves during the side quest Still Waters. * War table - Awarded from A Gift from the Imperial Palace * One ability point can be unlocked with the "Exclusive Training" Inquisition perk. (requires 4 points in the Inquisition category) * Amulet of Master Studies acquired after closing the rift at the Temple of Sacred Ashes and waking in Haven. Can only be obtained with the Amulet of Master Studies and Ring of Master Studies DLC. Blackwall * Adamant Fortress - Looted from a body during the main quest Here Lies the Abyss. * War table - Awarded from Nobility and Casualty Cassandra * Fallow Mire - Looted from a chest in the abandoned house far northwest of the 4th beacon. * War table - Awarded from Grand Cleric Iona (Requires Cullen) Cole * Crestwood - Rewarded upon completion of the Crestwood side quest Burdens of Command. * War table - Awarded from Deploy Rhys and Evangeline (Requires Leliana) Added post-Patch 5 Dorian * War table - Awarded from Track Spies in Nevarra Iron Bull * War table - Awarded from Contact with the Valo-Kas Mercenaries (Qunari Inquisitor only) * War table - Awarded from Investigate Therinfal Redoubt (Requires Leliana) Sera * War table - Awarded from Red Jenny and the Bad Goods Solas * Hinterlands - Potentially rewarded from Mihris at the end of the companion quest Measuring the Veil. * War table - Awarded from Information from the Grand Enchanter Varric * War table - Awarded from Hard in Hightown 3: Varric's Revenge * War table - Awarded from Hard in Hightown: Unsavory Parallels Vivienne * War table - Awarded from Truth or Dare: The Endgame * War table - Awarded from Alliances: Reaching Ever Upward Amulets removed in Patch 5 Patch 5 of Dragon Age: Inquisition removed several amulets from the release day version of the game, replacing only a handful of them. They were never added back in, thus they have been permanently removed from the game. The following lists the amulets removed in the patch. The Inquisitor * The Forbidden Oasis - Looted from the sarcophagu in the final chamber during the side quest The Cold Endured. * The Fade - Awarded for completing the side quest Broken Window during Here Lies the Abyss. Blackwall * Val Royeaux Prison - From a chest in the prison during the Inner Circle quest line Explanations and Revelations. Cassandra * Therinfal Redoubt - Inside Denam's quarters during the main quest Champions of the Just. Cole * Skyhold - Found in a chest next to Cole in the Herald's Rest tavern after the conversation with the healer (select "Look for Cole" at his spot in the tavern after he is recruited). * Emerald Graves - Looted from the Arcane Horror at the end of the side quest Chateau d'Onterre. * Emprise du Lion - Looted from Imshael in Suledin Keep during the side quest Call Me Imshael. Dorian * The Western Approach - Looted from Macrinus when capturing Griffon Wing Keep. * The Western Approach - Looted from a chest behind a locked door in the Hall of Silence located in the Still Ruins. * Hissing Wastes - No longer available Iron Bull * Crestwood - Looted from the high dragon Northern Hunter. * Emprise du Lion - Looted from the high dragon Hivernal. Sera * Emerald Graves - Looted from the high dragon Greater Mistral. Solas * Western Approach - Looted from the Abyssal High Dragon. * Emerald Graves - Found at the spot marked on the map during the side quest Map of Elgar'nan's Bastion. * Arbor Wilds - Found in a chest in the Temple of Mythal while following the elven sentinel to the Well of Sorrows. Varric * Valammar - Found inside The Vault of Valammar. * Emprise du Lion - Looted from the high dragon Kaltenzahn. * Hissing Wastes - Looted from the high dragon Sandy Howler. Vivienne * Winter Palace - Looted from a chest in the empress' vault, on the upper level of the Grand Apartments, during the main quest Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. * Emerald Graves - Inside a locked room in Villa Maurel located in the Emerald Graves; accessible at the end of the side quest Safe Keeping. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition amulets